The Wolfspeed
by Joraline
Summary: Atrus and his sons aren't the only ones who navigate the books. Please R&R!
1. Leading to Redemption

The Wolfspeed  
  
The night was dark as I lay asleep in my bed. There was no one in the house to comfort me, should I become afraid. The only person I could rely on was myself. My mother had left me that one warning before she died: do not depend on anyone to do anything. That was the one thing that I could trust her on. Everything else that she told me before she died was the result of her insanity.  
  
My father used to tell me that she was right in what she said. That my mother was really a slave for a year and she did travel through magic books that transported her through worlds that two brothers named Achenar and Sirrus made up. But that was the result of my father's insanity. The one useful thing my father gave me was a boat. It was an intricate thing, built of the finest wood and shaped to perfection. He said that it was a memorial to my mother. He wanted to give it to me, considering that I was the perfect copy of her. He always used to tell me that I was her, just in younger form. Again, there was the insanity.  
  
I stayed in my bed until noon the next day, mourning my father's recent passing. He had moved us to the tiny island in hopes of starting a new life, but instead he faced even more ridicule and hardships than at the last island we inhabited. There was nothing for me at that island, now that my father had gone. I had no friends, no husband, no job. I was of age by that time and knew that there was something else in the world that awaited me. I wanted to find it. So at high sun that day, I made the ship ready for sail. I packed enough food to last for a week or so and I shoved off.  
  
The days were hard to endure as I choose the worst time to leave. The storms were in full force and the winds buffeted my boat back and forth to the brink of disaster. I could see no islands anywhere. There were no other ships and no other ways of going anywhere. I began to doubt my decision to leave my island. There was nothing for me back there, but there was only death out in the open sea. Finally, my sea-weary craft gave up. Its mighty hull broke open and I was left to flounder against the merciless waves. I grabbed to a piece of my once-mighty ship and prepared myself for certain death. I could feel Death's strong grip pulling me up, up, up- onto a boat. Voices filled the air and I succumbed to welcoming sleep.  
  
"Wake up, little one," a soothing voice whispered in my ear. I awoke, confused and frightened. There was hardly and light filtering through the single window in the corner of the room. I was lying on a cot by the wall and it was uncomfortable under my back. The room was rocking back and forth, causing me to become even more dizzy than I already was.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked to the voice that had awakened me.  
  
"On the Wolfspeed."  
  
"A boat?"  
  
"The best," he answered and I finally snapped out of my dizziness long enough to finally see who I was talking to. It was a young man, about my age, with soft green eyes and long blonde hair, bleached from the sun. Long hair? I wondered. The men and boys of my island only have long hair if they are in mourning. Then I remembered where I was. I wasn't on my island any longer.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, my hands shaking from the stress, "And where are we right now?"  
  
"My name is Bayon. We are currently on our way to the mainland. There are some men that we want to pick up to add to our crew. It's a pity about your boat. We followed you for a few days before she sank. If truth be told, we were planning on robbing it and selling you on the mainland."  
  
I stared at him in shock.  
  
"No worries lass. I won't let them do it. I wanted to take the ship and leave you elsewhere. But now that you're with us, you might as well come to the mainland."  
  
"I didn't know there was a mainland," I told him, my head starting to spin again.  
  
"Oh yes, lass. Sure as the sun there's a mainland. Just not in your world."  
  
"What?" I asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
"You'll see. You'll see," Bayon said and left me to finish what duties he had to do. I stood up carefully and steadied myself on the wall. I could now see out of the tiny window to my right. The moon was full, and that's what was casting the minimal light into the room. There was water on both sides of the Wolfspeed and the moon cast an eerie glow on the water. The waters didn't look familiar and the constellations in the sky were foreign to me. That's what scared me the most. I could always find my way by the stars. But these were different and I had no idea what any of them were.  
  
I followed the path that Bayon took to go outside and breathed in the sea air. All around me was the sea. No one was on deck and no one came to stop me when I leaned over the edge of the massive boat. The only person I could see was the lonely helmsman, almost asleep at his post. I decided to join him. Carefully, so not to startle him, I walked up behind him.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir," I whispered, as if I needed the silence.  
  
"Yes girl?" he responded without turning around. "I have seen you walking around and wondered when you would come to me."  
  
He had a rough accent, not like any I had ever heard. It sounded like every syllable that he had to utter was painful. "Where are you from?" I asked him, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.  
  
"Ah, a place far from here. A place that would send shivers of envy down your spine. I come from a land that was forgotten, much like yours is now. It is the place where we are headed now. You will be able to see it when the sun rises. Over there," he explained and pointed straight in front of him. "That's where you'll see Jerita. The last remaining continent that still harbors life on this planet."  
  
His phrases were choppy and short, but I could hear the pain in his voice.  
  
"What language is spoken there?" I asked, to take his mind off of the hurt.  
  
"The most beautiful language in the world. Many consider it to be the language of the spirits. The ones who used to grace our land. You tongue is rough and I don't enjoy speaking it. But mine is a hard language to learn."  
  
"I'd like to learn it," I said, hoping to make a friend in this seemingly hostile ship.  
  
"Well, you will be with us a while," he told me and laughed. "Fine then. You will hear nothing but Jeritan from now on from me."  
  
I laughed with him. One friend was made already and I was only conscience for less than 2 hours. I didn't yet consider Bayon to be a friend, but he was certainly not my enemy. 


	2. The Next Day

I awoke the next morning with sun streaming down on my face. I could hear the grunts and groans of the men on the deck preparing to disembark. Standing shakily, I saw that Bayon was waiting outside for me.  
  
"I saw that you spoke with Hemna last night and he informed you of our destination." I nodded. The helmsman had told me his name in one of our "conversations" from the night before. By conversation, it meant him talking so quickly that, by the end of the night, I was only starting to distinguish the starts and ends of the Jeritan words. To me; however, it was a major accomplishment.  
  
Unfortunately, Bayon didn't seem as pleased. He gave a slight "humph" and walked off, leaving me utterly confused. Shaking my head and muttering minor curses, I arranged my hair to keep it out of my face.  
  
I stepped outside, into the sunlight that hit my face. It wasn't a harsh light or heat, though, merely gentle warmth that made me feel refreshed. I looked around and the voices I heard working had bodies now. Bodies already thick with sweat, even in the early morning sun. They worked hard, some with no shirts, their muscles rippling as they moved. I watched, more than a little fascinated before I tore my eyes away. Improper thoughts, they were. Instead, I sought out Hemna.  
  
I found him a few moments later, conversing with a small man in fast Jeritan. He looked to be a mainlander, with his silken clothes and handkerchief that he dabbed on his pudgy face every so often. I could recognize a few words, though I didn't know some of their meanings. So I listened for more I could remember and soon, I realized that they were talking about me.  
  
I looked sharply at Hemna before he began to laugh. "You should not listen to other's conversations, little one," he said in my language before the other man laughed as well. Blushing furiously, I left them and walked to the side of the ship to see what this infamous Jerita looked like. I was not disappointed. The beauty of the land before me far exceeded the one that I just left. The trees were bountiful, the water a clear blue. There were happy people in the market before us and I could hear their bartering from where I stood on the ship. The clouds had gone away, leaving the sun in an unsheltered sky, free to roam. On the surface, that place seemed like paradise.  
  
"She's perfection, isn't she?" a voice behind me asked, speaking my own thoughts. I nodded to myself, not even bothering to look around. I knew his voice well enough by now. Bayon. He had come up so close behind me that I could hear his deep breaths. "Would you like to come with me when I go?" he asked me softly. I thought for a moment before answering.  
  
"You won't leave me there, will you?" He gave a small chuckle, as if the thought was ridiculous.  
  
"Of course not. The Captain wants me to take you and Hemna ashore to sell off the goods we have aboard. And to gather the new men, of course."  
  
I did turn to face him at that time, though, my eyes full of skepticism.  
  
"Why Hemna?"  
  
Again he laughed, making me feel as if I had just asked a dumb question. Inside I cringed.  
  
"Because he's the only one aboard who can speak Jeritan. I thought you would know that by now..." His tone was delicate, as if speaking to a very ignorant little girl.  
  
Again I blushed, this time at my obvious oversight, and I faced the shore again. Inside, however, I was fuming. How dare he treat me like a child?! I raged inside. Perhaps it would be better if I didn't join them. But the way Bayon spoke, it was the Captain's orders for me to go. And, as I had never met this Captain, I didn't want to disobey him so early.  
  
I brushed off Bayon, not wanting to face his ridicule any longer. He seemed a little surprised when I stormed away from him, but he was the least of my worries at that moment. When I found Hemna again, he was alone, leaning over the rail, much as I was earlier.  
  
"Come here, girl," he said in Jeritan, not wanting to break his word again to always speak the language around me. I obeyed silently, standing next to him, still in awe of the world I beheld.  
  
"Yes sir?" I replied back to him in the same tongue. He laughed softly and patted my arm.  
  
"I heard you will be joining Bayon and I today. I want you to promise that you will stick close to me, no matter what happens. Then men that we are receiving –well- they are not the best of our race."  
  
I nodded, only able to catch the general idea of what he was asking me for. However, his words made me think about the possible danger I was in, especially trusting my life to two men I barely knew.  
  
A/N: Alrighty...to my ONE reviewer:  
  
Wolfy129: Thanks so much. Sorry about the LOONG delay, but hope that you like it was worth it!!!! 


	3. Of a Necklace

A/N Alright guys, I need reviews. One review is really not incentive for me to continue. I like this story, but I need feedback!!!! Thank you to those who are reading this as it goes along, though!!!  
  
We landed on the beautiful land of Jeritan just as the sun began to descend. It had become more than a little warm, the sun not wanting to go without a fight. I mopped my brow as I stepped foot on land and, for the third time, pulled my damp hair away from my face. For some reason, Hemna and Bayon kept looking at me and grinning, as if they were sharing some private joke.  
  
Both men carried two wooden chests, filled with treasures unknown. The people swarmed us as soon as we arrived and I could only assume that these were regular visits. Hemna managed to voice what we needed and we were directed to the appropriate vendor. For three hours, Hemna haggled, referring every so often to Bayon for permission on pricing. Sometimes he received it – sometimes not. I could only watch in awe.  
  
As we were drawing to a close on haggling, I wandered away from the men, looking idly at the other wares of the port market. A flash of silver caught my eye and I followed it to a small jewelry shop. The man smiled at me, sensing a sale and followed my gaze. He picked up the necklace and held it out to me. The silver chain held an intricate pendant at the bottom. Two gems, one a deep green, the other so dark red it looked black, intertwined with each other. I brought my hand up, not touching it, just pretending to feel it around my neck. I didn't want to stain it with the dirt I knew lurked on my fingers. No one from my town had anything as nice as this. Not even the nobles. Oh, I could only imagine what would happen if I came home wearing that necklace. I envisioned a dress to go with it: a black slender gown, fit for a queen. I would show up with a prince, whose face resembled Bayon's. . .  
  
I snapped myself out of those thoughts, aware that I was still standing at the small shop and the little man was waiting for an answer. I started to shake my head before a shadow descended over me.  
  
"How much?" Bayon asked in Jeritan. The shopkeeper's answer nearly made me want to take a step back. The sailor didn't even blink, but pulled out the required coins to pay for it from the purse they used to collect the money they made from the ship's goods. I knew that purse was more than a little lighter.  
  
"Bayon, no. . ." I protested as he took the exquisite necklace from the man. "What will the Captain say?"  
  
Bayon chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Nothing, lass. Most of this money is mine, anyhow. This necklace is better than what I usually pay for while I'm ashore here." The glimmer in his eyes kept me from asking what that could be for. I was spared from saying anything more when Hemna showed up.  
  
"Are you two ready? We still have to buy supplies and pick up the men," Hemna told us in Jeritan with his deep baritone voice that seemed to be teasing. I nodded, glad to get a little further away from Bayon's. No such luck.  
  
"Hold on, lassie," he laughed, gripping my arm gently but firmly. Gasping at his touch, I turned around. Smiling, he held out the necklace, the clasp undone. Cursing my stupidity, I forced a smile as well. He looped it around my neck and clasped it. The pendant fell softly to my chest and my smile turned warmer.  
  
"Thank you," I whispered. He didn't seem to hear me, as he turned away to speak with Hemna. I fingered the jewels at my neck, feeling all the beauty it contained. All I needed was the gown and the prince, I told myself. Or just the gown . . . another voice inside me hissed knowingly. I silenced it with a thought.  
  
The men continued on down the dirt covered street as the shops became more and more sparse, the trees increased in numbers. Many kinds I had never seen before, but when I wondered about that aloud, both Bayon and Hemna stopped talking completely. Disappointed at their lack of knowledge- sharing, I withdrew inside my own thoughts. I remembered my parents, my mother's claims of traveling to worlds unseen and unknown. She couldn't be right, could she? But I thought that I knew everything about my world and, here I was, in a brand new one. I dismissed that at once. I recalled that some of the Elders in my village mentioning that insanity was passed down from parent to child. I had both odds against me, but so far I had persevered past that. I didn't want to start being crazy now. Not with . . . well, not with certain things happening. 


End file.
